


Дивный новый день

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Doctor Who, The Hour
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/M, Freddie Lyon!Doctor, Other, Post Regeneration, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: TylerAsDurden<br/>Бета: fealin<br/>Размер: мини, 2146 слов<br/>Персонажи: Бел Роули, Фредди Лайон!Доктор, Бил Кендалл<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: экшн<br/>Рейтинг: G-PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Узнав о том, что случилось с Фредди, Бел мчится в больницу, где её ожидает сюрприз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дивный новый день

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после шестой серии второго сезона ("The Hour")

— Бел… Я понимаю, кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время для историй. Но поверь мне, это самое подходящее время. Нет, я не свихнулся. Ну же, Манипенни, ты ведь веришь мне. Всегда верила. Пожалуйста, не перебивай. Времени у нас, судя по всему, не так много, а история довольно длинная. 

Фургон ощутимо тряхнуло, и верёвки, которыми Бел была привязана к креплениям деревянного борта, с силой врезались ей в запястья. Но она не стала обращать внимание на резкую боль, она внимательно всматривалась в Фредди, так, словно увидела его в первый раз. Собственно, такое выражение оставалось на её лице всё это время, начиная с «казуса» в больнице, продолжая довольно грубой сценой похищения, и вот теперь в кузове военного фургона сороковых годов, увозившего их в ночь. 

Когда стало очевидно, что тревога ложная, и фургон попросту наткнулся на препятствие на дороге, а вовсе не привёз их к месту назначения, сулящему совсем не радужные перспективы, Фредди продолжил: 

— Это будет немного похоже на сказку, ладно? Представь, что где-то жил некий мистер, и на протяжении долгих лет он только тем и занимался, что путешествовал сквозь пространство и время. Стоит сказать, что мистер обладал исключительной особенностью: как только ему грозила смертельная опасность, и тело его получало повреждения, с которыми никак не могло справиться, он регенерировал — оставался самим собой, но выглядел уже совсем по-другому, менял некоторые привычки и как бы начинал жизнь заново. Нет, я не настолько сильно ударился головой. И не заговариваю тебе зубы. Это важно, Бел. Сейчас это очень важно. 

Однажды так вышло, что некие не очень честные господа поймали мистера в ловушку — назовём её условно «проклятие» — и по условиям этого проклятия он оказался заперт в сорок пятом году, на исходе войны, без возможности переместиться и при этом выжить. Он был зол (события, предварившие его попадание в это место, мало кому покажутся радостными), зол, расстроен и искал выход. Он стал проживать эту силой навязанную жизнь, но не оставлял поисков решения своей проблемы.

Пока не встретил её. О, это была фантастическая женщина! И из-за неё он почти оставил свои попытки. Решился измениться, остался в этом времени по своей воле.

Дальше ты знаешь, а потом… Потом случилось непредвиденное. Он так привык полагаться на себя и, если уж действительно быть честным, к своему патологическому везению в любых передрягах, что сам не заметил, как оказался в обстоятельствах, в которых договориться и даже просто заговорить зубы не получилось.

И вот, когда он наконец осознал это в полной мере, ему осталось только одно: держаться изо всех сил, подавлять энергию регенерации так долго, как только потребуется… Не спрашивай что это, я позже всё объясню. Обещаю. Подавлять энергию регенерации, чтобы только успеть увидеть её. Успеть поговорить.

Она вбежала в больничную палату в последний момент.

Он не успел ничего ей объяснить и регенерировал. Но в первый раз за всё время, ему хватает концентрации, чтобы задать следующей регенерации параметры внешности. И он предал своё извечное желание стать рыжим и сохранил предыдущую внешность. К слову, это была его последняя регенерация.

Фургон остановился, но Бел никак на это не отреагировала. На щеках у неё появился румянец, всё её тело била крупная дрожь. 

— Не нужно, Фредди, — произнесла она одними губами. — Я доверяю тебе. Не нужно.

Вдруг он в один прыжок преодолел расстояние от противоположной стенки фургона и стал молча её отвязывать. Хотя ещё несколько минут назад, она точно это помнила, был и сам привязан настолько же надёжно и крепко. Бел на минуту замерла безвольно, совершенно лишившись способности шевелиться или задавать вопросы.

— Бежим! — Фредди схватил её за руку и потянул из машины. 

Промозглый октябрь брызнул в лицо туманом, вмиг отрезвляя её, и заставляя сосредоточиться на главном. Главным сейчас было спастись, сбежать от весьма недружелюбных похитителей. Бел вырвала на секунду руку из пальцев Фредди, повернула юбку и резко рванула по шву над вырезом. Хлопнула дверь кабины — похитители приближались. Бел снова уверенно схватила Фредди за руку, улыбнулась, как это умеет только она — больше всего глазами, и прямо посмотрела ему в лицо. 

— Бежим! — на этот раз они слаженно рванули с места в сторону ближайшего здания.

Бел опередила Фредди на полшага и дёрнула за ручку двери — заперто. Неопрятного вида парень с зализанными назад волосами в этот момент как раз обошёл фургон и откинул тент, проверяя пленников. Бел резко вдохнула, и зрачки её расширились. Тем временем Фредди сосредоточенно направлял на замочную скважину нечто, отдалённо напоминающее помесь массивной перьевой ручки и карманного фонарика. Нечто издавало низкий жужжащий звук и, по-видимому, больше ничего не делало. Но через полсекунды Фредди победно улыбнулся, толкнул неожиданно поддавшуюся дверь от себя, забежал внутрь, подтягивая Бел, и быстро захлопнул дверь. Странный предмет, который он успел было убрать за пазуху, снова оказался у него в руке, наставленный на ту же скважину и, как поняла Бел, направленный на действие противоположное предыдущему — то есть, запирающий этот самый замок изнутри. 

— Присваиваете гаджеты, Джеймс? Боюсь, Кью будет весьма вами недоволен.

Бел нервно улыбнулась. В этот момент она чувствовала себя никакой не Манипенни, а прекрасной девушкой агента 007, только вот скоропостижно умирать совершенно не хотелось. Она зачем-то взглянула на часы, потом на обшарпанную светло-голубую дверь. В подъезде стоял неприятный приторный запах — в доме явно были проблемы с канализацией, и хорошо, если только с ней. Район, в котором они оказались, даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было бы назвать фешенебельным, и это тускло освещённое одинокой лампочкой помещение, было ещё далеко не худшим возможным вариантом укрытия. Когда Бел подняла голову, Фредди уже бежал вверх по главной лестнице, стандартной для всех домов подобной планировки.

— Бел! — замерев на середине лестницы, он обернулся и протянул ей руку, в приглашающем жесте. — Ну же!

— Мисс Роули! — снаружи в дверь забарабанили. — Мисс Роули, ответьте!

Голос человека, окликавшего её по имени, был странно знакомым, но каким-то до абсурдного неуместным в сложившихся обстоятельствах, и потому Бел всё никак не удавалось вспомнить, кому же он мог принадлежать.

— Бел, пожалуйста. Открой дверь.

Голос стал одновременно более настойчивым и более мягким. Он не требовал — уговаривал её сделать это для своего же блага. Впустить его. Отпереть чёртову дверь. Теперь-то Бел отлично представляла, кому принадлежал голос.

Фредди не сводил с неё внимательного взгляда, всё так же протягивал руку, но не шевелился и никак больше не побуждал к действию. Он напряжённо вглядывался в её лицо, словно прикидывал: что же она будет делать? Какое решение примет? Смотрел на неё так, словно у него ещё были варианты. 

Бел неприятно стянуло скулы, и она резко выдохнула. Непроизвольно выпятила подбородок, перевела взгляд в сторону двери, увидела совершенно кстати валявшуюся в пыльном углу обломанную лопату, и решительно подпёрла ею ручку двери.

— Билл? — Не было никаких вариантов. Никакой, даже иллюзорной дилеммы — она знала, кого выбрала, всегда выбирала. Но она должна была разобраться. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Билл?

Она не стала оборачиваться на Фредди — то ли ориентировалась на слух, то ли просто знала, что тот никуда не делся. Что он так и стоит на лестнице, теперь уже скрестив руки на груди, и ждёт. Она не собиралась заставлять его ждать слишком долго.

 

— Бел, послушай. Это очень важно. Этот человек, мистер Лайон, он крайне опасен. Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Не тот, кому следовало бы довериться. Твой блюститель правды обманывает тебя. Это даже не его имя… 

 

Бел хотелось смеяться. Спятивший мир закручивался около неё спиралями и загорался цветными огнями «El Paradis», на сцене которого вместо разукрашенных красоток показывал фокусы новоявленный Гарри Гудини — её Фредди, а следующим номером был заявлен блистательный Билл Кендалл, с его уморительными скетчами. Громкая музыка била по ушам, пары алкоголя и сигаретный дым обволакивали, наполняя атмосферой безудержного веселья…

 

— Бел! — Фредди смотрел на неё обеспокоенно и легонько встряхивал за плечи. — Бел, ты в порядке?

Она помотала головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Времени задумываться, что это было, у них явно не оставалось – в дверь принялись ломиться куда более радикальными методами, и долго небольшой замок и её импровизированная конструкция из лопаты выдержать не могли. Бел быстро кивнула, и, взявшись за руки, они рванули в сторону лестницы.

 

— Доктор! — повеселевший голос Билла за дверью почему-то наводил на мысли о пьяницах и психопатах. — Докто-ор! — распевно повторил он. По спине прокатилась предательская волна мурашек, и Бел передёрнула плечами.

 

Фредди резко развернулся на месте. Выражение его лица изменилось — таким становилось его лицо каждый раз, когда он считал, что близок к чему-то важному. Когда, как гончая, нападал на след — перед его глазами словно появлялся клубок с тончайшими нитями, он последовательно тянул то за одну, то за другую, не замечая, что эти нити на самом деле — высоковольтные провода.

 

Он оправил полы своего серого пиджака и быстро, быстрее, чем они уходили от погони, подбежал обратно к двери, выставив перед собой отвёртку.

 

— Кто ты? — Удары в дверь прекратились, словно подчинившись жесту невидимой волшебной палочки. Не дождавшись ответа, Фредди пожал плечами: — Хорошо, я не знаю кто ты. Но ты — знаешь, кто я? И что ты на это скажешь? «Крайне опасен»? Подумай хорошенько, для кого я опасен на самом деле? Что бы ты ни задумал, чего бы ни хотел, тебе следует знать — я намерен защищать эту женщину, она дорога мне, и тебе, должно быть, известно, что бывает с теми, кто угрожает дорогим мне людям?

 

Он словно бы весь переменился, как будто стал немого выше ростом и шире в плечах, тщедушная фигура у двери распрямилась и словно заполнила собой всё пространство — Бел почувствовала, как на губы сама по себе просится улыбка — неужели она когда-нибудь сомневалась в силе его красноречия?

 

Билл за дверью надсадно рассмеялся.

 

— Защитишь её? Как и многих других? А разве не по твоей вине с ними всегда это случается? Разве для них не было бы лучше, безопаснее, если бы ты оставлял их в покое? Не втягивал в свои игры?

 

Ты когда-нибудь, хотя бы раз, Доктор, думал, что они могут быть дороги кому-то, кроме тебя? Что кто-то, кроме тебя, может любить их? Любить, и не оказаться таким отчаянным трусом, каким ты всегда был — дарить им эту любовь? Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом, Доктор?

 

Запахло палёным деревом, и от двери пошёл дымок.

 

— Кто?.. — начал было Фредди, но тут же схватил за плечи подобравшуюся слишком близко Бел и оттолкнул её в сторону небольшой комнаты под лестницей. 

 

Дымящийся замок вылетел из двери, и она распахнулась.

***

Бел сложно было сказать, что с момента, когда распахнулась дверь, прошло сколько-нибудь времени, но сменившаяся обстановка говорила сама за себя.

На стенах появилось несколько темных, обугленных пятен, и та самая единственная лампочка была разбита. Фредди сидел на нижней ступеньке, сложив под подбородком руки, и задумчиво смотрел в зияющий провал двери. Его облик тоже претерпел изменения. Левый рукав пиджака был залит какой-то неопределимой жидкостью, а правый глаз закрывало сюрреалистичное подобие пиратской повязки. В углу, привалившись к стене, мирно сопел Билл — у него была рассечена бровь, а длинное пальто выглядело так, как будто он играл в салочки на складе стройматериалов, но он явно был жив и относительно здоров.

В Лондон просачивалось пасмурное, сырое осеннее утро, прокрадываясь в их укрытие лучами тусклого серого цвета, касаясь разгорячённой кожи лепестками промозглого ветра. Привет, новый день. Совершенно некстати Бел подумала, что не встречала рассветов уже очень-очень давно. Может быть потому, что каждый увиденный рассвет казался ей началом чего-то нового, а она уже давно знала, к чему стремится, и не собиралась сворачивать с намеченного пути. С пути, который считала единственно правильным…

Фредди вытащил сигарету, спички и прикурил. Запахи хорошего табака (с каких пор он курит подобное?) и горящего дерева словно бы отрезвили Бел — как могла сделать любая вещь, зафиксированная в её совершенно нормальной, обычной жизни. Посмотрев на Бел, Фредди достал вторую сигарету и молча протянул ей. Покурить. Да, это именно то, что нужно. И только тут Бел осознала, что и сама уже не была в состоянии, в котором находилась секунду назад: щёки горели, как после солнечного ожога, глаза пересохли так, словно она долго, не мигая, смотрела на что-то, а в руках она сжимала ту самую обломанную лопату, покрытую строительной пылью не хуже, чем пальто Билла. И стояла Бел у самой лестницы, а не у двери в чулан, как она помнила себя раньше.

Отшвырнув лопату, она присела на нижнюю ступеньку рядом с Фредди и с благодарностью приняла сигарету. От первой же затяжки её повело, как школьницу, и Бел нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. 

Послышался приближающийся звук полицейской сирены – видимо, соседи всё же отреагировали на шум, который должен был здесь стоять последние несколько минут (часов?).

— Пойдём, — предложил Фредди, вставая на ноги.  
Бел встала вместе с ним, только вот почему-то он направился не на выход из дома, а вглубь него. Отрешённо поднимаясь по лестнице, Бел вдруг вспомнила о Билле, так и оставшемся лежать в углу. 

— Не беспокойся о нём. Этот уж точно нигде не пропадёт, — по лицу Фредди пробежала странная грустная улыбка. — Верно я говорю, старый друг?

Обернувшись, Бел успела увидеть только силуэт, мелькнувший в дверном проёме. И тут же о нём забыла.

Они вышли на крышу здания, где Бел ожидал очередной сюрприз: прямо по центру, непонятно каким образом сюда затащенная, стояла синяя деревянная будка. Именно к ней Фредди и направился уверенным шагом, извлекая на ходу из-за пазухи маленький дверной ключ. Обошёл её вокруг, видимо в поисках двери, и поманил Бел за собой.

Не задумываясь, готовая ничему уже не удивляться, она вошла следом за ним в узкое помещение…

***

— Хм. — Бел обошла по кругу консоль, оглядываясь. — Так, значит, ТАРДИС? А чай, кофе у тебя в ней есть?

На Лондон полноправно спустилось утро дивного нового дня, а им с «Фредди» предстоял долгий и обстоятельный разговор.


End file.
